


crafty lover『番外1』H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	crafty lover『番外1』H part

我把他按在墙上，用手指轻轻抚摸着他的唇，我太久没有感受这两片薄唇的触感了，现在就想用深吻来将它据为己有，于是我真的这么做了。

我轻咬着他的唇，又怕他痛，一边咬一边又用口中的湿润温柔地吸吮，他的脸颊红得发烫，还是紧闭双眼一副忐忑不安的样子，但是他可能没有意识到自己的手，已经慢慢不自觉地攀上我的肩头。

我把手伸进他的裤腰里面，摸着他裤裆的隆起，他吓得抖了一下，就想逃离，我更加强势一点地吻住了他，继续得寸进尺地将手伸进内裤里面，抚慰着他裆间的硬物。

第一次摸着他逐渐隆起的下体，让我感觉异常的兴奋，我顿时口干舌燥，想要现在就用唇舌好好替他抚慰，让他的欲望在我的口中变得湿润和炙热。

“求你了，和我做吧。”

不要拒绝我，我真的会让你感觉到很舒服的。

我不求他会点点头，或者说“嗯好啊”之类的话，因为如果真的这样就不像山田的作风了，但是只要他没有激烈地反抗，我便能读懂他的意思。

我真的好幸福。

我把他放倒在桌子上，满足地舔弄着他的欲望，想要让他在高潮的时候紧紧抓住我的头发，发出最淫乱的呻吟，完完全全、毫无保留地释放在我的嘴里。

他现在看到我正卖力地用嘴包住他的欲望上下套弄，一定很兴奋吧，明明都舒服得闭上眼睛开始享受了，手上还是力气微不足道地推拒着。

我很病态地喜欢着他，并且想到他曾经和女人在一起就让我觉得很不爽，但是此时此刻，他是我的。

以后也一直是我的。

我仔细打量着他未经开发的穴口，它带着惹人怜爱的颜色，一伸一缩的像是在等待着什么，我把手指伸进了他里面，增加到三根的时候，他就已经咬着嘴唇不受控制地吟哦起来。

我抽出手指，让他背对着我岔开腿，我掏出自己早就已经久等难耐的性器，在他的臀缝间摩擦了几个轮回之后，想要逗弄他的自己却先忍不住挺身进入了他的最里面，在他的耳边发出了炙热而又满足的叹息。

下身开始急促地进出，感觉每一次的摩擦两人相连的部分都在不断升温，他的里面真的好软好舒服，交合的部分还慢慢溢出了淫靡的汁水，我掰开他的臀瓣，看着他紧紧地咬着我的欲望，让我根本不能停止动作。

在床上，我让他叫我的名字，他一边呻吟一边倔强地说不要。

但是我却没忍住第一次叫了他的名字。

其实我早就想这样叫他了。

“凉介。”

他的身子在这个时候变得更加软趴趴的了，我顺势将他的双腿分得更开，伏在他身上下体不住地撞击他体内的高点，肉体互相拍打的声音就好像催促着我要不断加快自己的速度。

他想反攻，我当然不允许了，真是一个自不量力的小孩。

我让他起身用最深入的姿势对准我的性器坐了下去，抽动着带给他至高无上的快感，让他完全忘记自己刚刚的非分之想，不需要借助我的力量开始自己活动着寻找即将到来的高潮。

最后，从我体内迸发出的暖流满满地都射进了他的身体里，我才真正感觉到自己已经回归了现实。


End file.
